


Wings of Freedom

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: She never wanted to go back into that endless darkness, but if it meant he could spread his Wings of Freedom wide, she just might. [Levi x Kagome]





	1. Chapter 1

**By:** Kiba/KibaSin

 **Summary:** She never wanted to go back into that endless darkness, but if it meant he could spread his Wings of Freedom wide, she just might. [Levi x Kagome]

 **Disclaimer:** All copyright claims to _Inuyasha_ belong solely to Takahashi Rumiko-sama, while all copyright claims to _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belong solely to Isayama Hajime-sama.

 **Genre:** Angst/Suspense/Drama/Romance

 **Rating:** M

* * *

**One**

* * *

Levi Ackerman's cool gray stare narrowed intently, tracking the twelve meter Titan that had appeared some twenty minutes prior. It had to be an Abnormal, he was certain, and he was beginning to believe that everyone else had turned into fucking morons the moment it stepped into the area. The damn rookies seemed to be avoiding it. It almost looked as if they did not even see the damn thing, if that were possible, and he was quickly gritting his teeth.

He was under strict orders. Until his leg had fully healed, he was not to engage, but he was starting to wonder if he would have no choice if the Titan decided to do something other than wander back and forth, following a small number of soldiers from the 104th Training Recruits. It had had ample opportunity to devour several of them already, as they seemed to unknowingly use their 3D Maneuver Gear to pass inches from the Titan's content smile.

Glancing behind him to where Hange Zoë was barking orders to several recruits to take down a seven meter Titan, he wondered briefly why Shitty Specs was not gawking and attempting to convince everyone to capture the Abnormal. The Squad Leader was directing soldiers on where to resupply their gas, seemingly unaware that such an oddity even existed, and Levi stared at her impassively for a few moments, waiting for any sign of change.

"Can nobody see this damn thing?" Levi asked himself quietly. Was it fucking _invisible_? And even if that were _possible,_ why could _he_ see it? "You, brat!" he called suddenly, catching the attention of a nearby soldier.

"Sir!" the soldier saluted. It took only a moment for them to land on the rooftop beside him.

"Your name?" Levi asked.

"Reiner Braun, sir," the man replied.

Staring up at the soldier for a moment, Levi finally returned his attention to the Abnormal wandering around unnoticed. "Do you see that Titan there?" he asked, nodding in its direction. He noticed the way Cadet Braun's eyes narrowed slightly in curiosity, before his brow furrowed inward and his mouth dropped open a bit in shock.

"Where did _that_ one come from?!" Reiner exclaimed. _"Sir?"_ He looked confused and paranoid then, no doubt from the mysterious appearance of a twelve meter Titan walking aimlessly between members of the Scouting Legion without a care. "How long has that one been there?"

"At least twenty-five minutes," Levi admitted, noting the horror that crept into the cadet's eyes. He narrowed his eyes a bit more, as his lip drew into a grim line. Could they honestly _not_ see the damn thing? It was a massive target, and an easy one at that. "I want you to gather a few of the other soldiers and kill it, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Reiner nodded, before jumping from the rooftop.

Levi watched then, attempting to wrap his head around the genuine surprise that had crossed Cadet Braun's face. How could _he_ see the damned Titan? Was he standing outside the range of whatever ability it possessed? Where had it come from? It looked normal enough, as ugly as it was, and it lacked the obvious intelligence of a Titan Shifter with the way it seemed content to merely follow what should be its prey.

 _"Tch,"_ Levi sighed when he noticed that Cadet Braun had zipped right past the Titan without a care in the world. Did the Abnormal cause people to experience fucking amnesia? He stepped to the edge of the roof then, his hand drifting down to his blade. This was a _special circumstance_ , and he was certain that Erwin would forgive him for disobeying a direct order after he learned that multiple soldiers had been completely oblivious to the presence of a Titan.

The Titan, however, turned the moment Reiner Braun flew by, its gaze settling upon the soldier. A completely feral sound ripped from its throat, its stance becoming tense, before it tore after the blonde.

 _"Fuck!"_ Levi cursed, wondering what had changed in that instant, as recruits alike were startled and screaming in horror at the sudden appearance of a Titan directly next to them. He saw several soldiers become tangled together in the wires of their 3D Maneuver Gear, becoming obvious targets for the remaining Titans they had yet to dispatch, and decided that he would need to intervene before the Titan caught Cadet Braun.

"Captain Levi!"

Stepping off the roof then, Levi easily maneuvered between the buildings at a quickening pace, knowing that the Jaeger brat was following behind him. He did not even spare the boy a glance, intent on intercepting the Titan hell bent on chasing down Cadet Braun for whatever reason.

"How long has that Titan been there?!" Eren called. "Where did it come from?!"

Levi barely even twitched, only the corner of his eye indicating his annoyance with the questions he could not properly explain.

"Captain?" Eren yelled. "What if it's a Titan Shifter?"

"It's an Abnormal," Levi called back. He felt his jaw clench at the sight of the Titan gaining ground on Cadet Braun, despite the soldier's immediate attempt to get as far away from the Titan as he possibly could the moment he came back to his senses. Where the _hell_ was everyone else? He flicked his eyes away from a moment, noting when another cadet made an attempt for the nape of the Titan's neck, only to falter once within range, the grip on their blades becoming slack, before they continued on their way as if the damned thing did not even exist. They seemed to come back to themselves after a few moments, making the same attempt with failed results. "What the fuck?"

"What's wrong with everyone?" Eren sounded horrified and concerned. "Should I transform, Captain?"

Levi barely even winced at the pain that lanced up his leg when he was forced to make an abrupt turn in the air, another Titan falling the moment his blades sliced through its neck. It really was their luck that this happened during a routine cleanup of the area in an attempt to cut down on the amount of Titans in the area beyond the Trost District.

_"Captain?!"_

The Abnormal Titan gave a strange roar of satisfaction then, its massive hand closing around Reiner Braun in mid air. The blonde gave a cry of pain, terror clouding his features as he stared into the gaping maw of the Titan holding him captive. He tried to struggle, but it lasted only a moment before the Abnormal removed his head from his body without hesitation.

 _"Reiner!"_ another soldier shouted from a distant building.

"R-Reiner…?" Eren stumbled onto the rooftop. He could only watch, barely aware as Levi continued forth, as the Titan devoured Reiner in seconds.

The momentum pushing him forward, Levi brandished his blades in an arching circle, intent on putting down the Abnormal before it decided to eat anyone else. _"Damn!"_ Steam prevented his pursuit, however, as the Titan suddenly toppled over into the road between two buildings. He turned the speed of his strike, pulling himself away with another hook shot into a nearby wall, and wondered what else the Abnormal was holding up its sleeve.

Hange landed on the roof above him, her eyes wide and frantically searching for any signs of life. "Did you kill it?!" she panted. "Tell me it's alive!"

"It's alive, Shitty Specs," Levi said, " _for now_."

"It had to have been an Abnormal!" Levi could practically _hear_ the drool dripping down her chin with the statement. "How do you suppose it was able to deter so many soldiers from killing it? A pheromone, maybe? _Oohh,_ what if it excretes it through its skin, allowing it to—!"

The Captain of the Special Operations Squad ignored her then, knowing that she could continue to spout nonsense about _new Titan abilities_ until she was satisfied with her observations that she had written down in her notebook. His eyes remained upon the steam billowing up from the street below, though he noted that there were several Titans a few streets over that had seemingly become aware of the occurrence. No doubt they were attracted to the fact that every member of the Survey Corps had come to investigate what had happened to the Abnormal. He was about to start barking orders to have them eliminated when he spotted… _her._

Levi's eyes widened a fraction when the girl stumbled out of the steam, her legs shaking and barely able to keep her upright. _Where_ had she come from? _Who_ was she? _How_ had she survived the intense heat given off by the Abnormal? _How_ had she gotten out here without any sort of 3D Maneuver Gear? And… _why_ was she dressed like a _harlot_ this far away from the Wall?

The little green strip of cloth around her waist hid nothing from the imagination, leaving her legs completely bare, and it was clear that her blouse had been ripped halfway down the middle from the way it was hanging off her elbow on one side. Where had she even gotten those clothes? They were unlike anything he had ever seen.

A quiet sob escaped her as the steam began to clear, and Levi quickly realized that the Abnormal… was _gone._ Only the girl remained. His eyes narrowed with the _very real_ possibly then, his lips becoming a very thin line. Had the girl been a Titan Shifter the _whole time_? Did she know Annie Leonhart? Was she with the Armored and Colossal Titan? How _many of them_ had infiltrated the Walls?

She tilted her head back then, her hands cradling her cheeks, before she stretched one up toward the sky as if it was her _salvation._ She stumbled again, whatever strength that remained from her transformation beginning to drain away then. The sobs escaping from her were heart wrenching, despite the brilliant smile that touched her lips the longer she stared up at the bright blue expanse above her.

Levi landed on the ground beside her, his sword held at his side. He briefly noted that the girl appeared to be an Oriental. She was too thin to be a soldier of any kind, and it was clear that she did not have the muscle mass obtained from learning to use the 3D Maneuver Gear. It was believed that the Armored and Colossal Titan had infiltrated the military alongside Leonhart, so what use was a girl that did not even look like she knew the proper way to hold a blade? Dressed as she was, she would have come under suspicion from the Military Police almost immediately, eliminating her usefulness. Had they left her outside the Wall because of that?

"Who are you?" he demanded.

She seemed to become aware of him then, a quiet gasp escaping her lips when her dark blue eyes settled onto him. Levi felt his eyebrow twitch upward a little from the sheer _awe_ and _wonder,_ as if she had never seen another human being in her life. He almost cut off her hand when she swayed on her feet, placing it lightly upon his chest for support, and he had a feeling from the way her eyes widened that that small touch had confirmed he was _real_ to her.

Was she even _aware_ she was a Titan Shifter? This close to her now, he could see the marks underneath her eyes that indicated she had pulled herself free from the Titan's body. They looked exactly like those that appeared on the Jaeger brat whenever he was carved out of his Titan form.

Grabbing her wrist, Levi applied enough pressure to quietly inform the girl that he could hurt her if he wished, as he said, " _Who are you?_ "

"I… I'm…" her voice sounded harsh, raw, in a way that only became possible from not speaking for long periods of time.

The sound of pounding feet distracted her, and Levi silently cursed when he looked up to find a three meter Titan rushing toward them. What the _hell_ were those fucking recruits _doing? Gawking?_ He heard the sound of wires dispensing, and watched as a rookie attempted to slice through the Titan's neck. The cut was not deep enough, he already knew, and he quickly wrapped his arm around the girl. It would strain his leg and be annoying, but the Titan Shifter needed to be interrogated for answers about her possible comrades, not rotting inside some piece of shit Titan.

The girl surprised him, however, when she glanced over her shoulder at the Titan almost upon them. She screamed like someone that had never seen a Titan before in their life, shifting her body weight into him and throwing him off balance. "Fucking bitch!" Levi spat. "Are you trying to get us both killed?"

"W-what is _that_?" she asked.

It was _too_ close, Levi realized. He could see Shitty Specs leaping off the roof nearby, but it was _too_ close and he could not afford anymore damage to his leg. "Get off me!" he snapped, feeling the girl clutch at his shirt. She was putting too much pressure on his leg already, and she had shifted herself into a position that his grappling hook was sure to impale her thigh if he attempted to use the left one for escape purposes. "Do you want to _die_?"

She huddled into him more, shouting, " _Get away from me!_ " as she raised her hand toward the Titan.

The pink light that exploded from her body startled him, and Levi released a grunt, snapping his eyes shut against the brightness, as he attempted to shove the girl away from him. A soothing warmth nestled deep into his bones, relieving every ache he could have possibly complained about, and Levi allowed his grip on her arms to become limp. What… was _this_? His gray eyes opened slowly as the light faded away, and he could only stare down into that oddly blue gaze the Oriental girl possessed.

" _Oh my—!_ " Shitty Specs sounded like she was about to have an orgasm, and Levi quickly lifted his gaze to find her kneeling in a pile of glittering pink… _ash_? "They're… they're _all_ gone?!"

He felt the girl's tight grip on his shirt loosen, her body slumping toward him in a dead faint, leaving the Captain to only wonder about what had just happened. He shifted his weight to hold her up better, and quickly realized that his leg… his leg was fine. His brow furrowed inward then, curiosity nestled deep within his gaze, as he quietly asked, "Who the _hell_ are you, brat?"


	2. Chapter 2

Higurashi Kagome woke with a start, quickly huddling into the corner of the thin, uncomfortable bed she had found herself in. Her eyes darted around in confusion, grateful for the faint flicker of torchlight beyond the bars of her prison, and she shuddered from the sudden chill upon her damp skin. She reached blindly for the blanket she had scrambled her way out of in her haste to become as small as possible, wrapping it around her in hopes of keeping the nightmare that had woken her at bay.

She released a quivering breath, almost too afraid to shut her eyes and find herself back in that endless darkness. It had been _so real_. Time had stretched on and on, and yet there had been nothing but emptiness. She almost bit her lip when she remembered the sudden yearning, the _desire,_ and the vague, horrifying giant that had sent her tumbling out of her nightmare and into bed.

Instinctively her hands reached for her neck, pulling the blanket tight, as the first sob escaped her. Distant, hazy memories assaulted her as she cried, and she could not help but wonder if this was the Shikon's punishment for attempting to wish it out of existence. " _Shikon, disappear!_ " she had told it, and she realized in her misery how foolish that single wish had been. Disappear _where_? It was clear from her current surroundings that the Shikon no Tama had taken that single wish and twisted it, sending her spiraling into whatever hell this place was alongside it.

 _Disappear,_ indeed. She should have told the stupid thing to cease to exist!

Hiccuping quietly, Kagome tried to pull herself together after a few minutes. She allowed the blanket to shift a little lower while she took in the dark, unnerving prison cell that she had found herself in. The faint flickering of torchlight barely kept the shadows from completely overrunning the small area, and she prayed that whoever had lit the flame would come back sometime soon to make certain that it was not extinguished some time during the night. She doubted that she was going to get any sleep for the rest of the night, and it she was certain that the cell would be completely bathed in black from the lack of windows without that little bit of light leaking through.

"It's _okay,"_ she tried to reassure herself. "It was just a nightmare. It's okay."

Why did she feel as if she was missing _something,_ though? As if there was something important that had happened? Something that… made that nightmare _real._

Kagome rubbed at the back of her neck again, as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. Had she hit her head, maybe? There was a strong possibility that she had. She bit her lip as she tried to focus on the thought, attempting to remember how she had ended up in this prison cell. Minutes passed in silence, only the distant sound of the torch crackling with life keeping her from drifting completely away from herself, before she sighed.

"I blame this on _you,"_ she muttered, sensing the Shikon no Tama resting within her body. At least that was one good thing, if anything. She could suppress the aura that it emitted with her power now unsealed, masking its presence, and hopefully keeping it tucked in her side where it belonged this time around. She could not afford giving Magatsuhi a second chance at attempting to manipulate some poor fool with false promises, especially if there were beings as tainted as Naraku in this place.

Though, it was _odd._ Where exactly had the jewel taken her? She could not sense a single demon anywhere nearby with her senses now alert and extending out in search of a familiar… _anything._ A frown appeared on her lips then, her hand settling over her heart, as she became aware of the strange _presence_ residing within her own aura when she focused on her senses. Was it another trick created by the jewel in an attempt to taint her? How had it become so entwined within her aura?

_What was she missing?_

If she had hit her head recently, she must have hit it _pretty hard_. Maybe she…

Kagome's frown deepened, her brow furrowing inward suddenly, as a vague memory seemed to surface then. Had she… fallen down a cliff? She had an intense, nagging feeling that she _might_ have. A sigh of unease escaped her, as she subconsciously began to rub the back of her neck again.

The distinct sound of clicking boots deterred her thoughts for the moment, and Kagome looked up when a tall man stepped up to the bars of her prison. He stared at her calmly, not a single blonde hair out of place, and she found herself glancing away from his icy blue eyes. He was a leader if she ever saw one, commanding attention, but she found herself shifting her gaze to the second man that came into view, leaning casually against the wall.

Catching his cool gray gaze, she felt a shift of recognition within her aura. She… _knew_ that man.

Blinking at him curiosity, noticing the way his eyes narrowed somewhat, Kagome tilted her head a bit to the side as she pondered the fact. She felt herself relax a little with the knowledge that he was there, even if he was standing on the other side of her imprisonment. She did not even know his _name,_ but the feel of his aura told her all that she needed to know to feel comfortable.

"Miss," the tall blonde caught her attention. Was that English? She would admit to not being incredibly talented with the language, despite having studied it from a very young age, but she supposed that she could understand and speak the language well enough to get by. "Do you know where you are right now?"

That was a loaded question in itself, since she was _pretty_ positive from the clothes they were wearing that she was definitely not where she was supposed to be. What were all those strange belts and buckles for? Were they wearing a harness of some kind? She took a quick glance at the man she recognized then, as she said, "I'm not ... _sure_?" Oh, _god,_ was she butchering the language already? "A prison, maybe?"

"You are currently underground in the Survey Corps detainment cells," the man replied, and she found herself blinking in utter confusion. Survey Corps? "I am Commander Erwin Smith, and this is Captain Levi Ackerman."

 _Levi…_ the name suited him somehow.

"May I know your name, miss?" Erwin asked.

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." He seemed _pleasant_ enough, she supposed, but she had a distinct feeling from the shift in his aura that there was something he was withholding from her currently. The fact that she was locked inside a cell was telling enough, even if she could have chalked it up as simple paranoia. She probably stood out like a sore thumb in her school uniform compared to what they were wearing, after all.

The two men could only watch as the thought prompted her to shift the blanket open enough to glance down at herself, as it occurred to her that she had not seen her familiar green skirt when she had launched herself into the corner of the bed. Her face reddened at the sight of a tan shirt resting against her skin, as it became painfully obvious that—

"D-did somebody _undress_ me?!" the words tumbled from her lips. "Where is my uniform?"

Erwin coughed to gain her attention, looking amused as he said, "Your… _uniform_ was damaged beyond repair unfortunately, Miss Higurashi. I had one of my female Squad Leaders undress you while you were unconscious."

"O- _oh_ , okay." She snuck another glance at Levi, noting that while his expression had not seemed to change, he looked like he had wanted to say something in response to her question. He seemed content to allow Erwin to continue his line of questioning, though, and she found herself somewhat wishing that he _would_ speak. She just… felt like she _knew_ what his voice sounded like, and she wondered if the sound would allow her to grasp onto some of the hazy memories she could not recall.

The Commander became serious then, his eyes narrowing, and Kagome looked away from the void that had seemed to form there. The sheer _emptiness_ in his gaze unnerved her, reminding her of her nightmare, and she felt herself shudder with the inhuman feeling it sent shivering up her spine. "Are you a Titan Shifter, Miss Higurashi?"

She found herself confused more by the way he asked the question, then by the question itself. He sounded almost as if he already knew the answer, and was waiting for her to _lie_ about it. "I don't know what that _is,"_ she admitted softly, meeting his gaze despite the desire to look anywhere but at him. It would not help her any to look away from him when she was being honest, especially if he had already convinced himself that she was a… _Titan Shifter_ , had he called it?

 _"Tch."_ Kagome's gaze shifted to Levi, as he pushed away from the wall, saying, "I told you the brat wasn't aware of it. She acted like she hadn't seen a fucking Titan in her life."

Why did they keep saying that? _Titan?_ Were they near Greece somewhere? Kagome stared at Levi as the questions began to blossom forth, silently hoping that he would grant her the answers to her unasked questions.

Erwin gave him a brief glance, before he continued, "Do you know Annie Leonhart?"

"No," she replied. "I've never heard that name in my life, I'm sorry." She saw the way his gaze narrowed somewhat at her response, and sought Levi's gray stare once more. "Am… am I supposed to? I don't understand."

Maybe it was the utter confusion in her voice, but Erwin finally gave a small nod. "No, that's quite alright, Miss Higurashi." He seemed to study her for a while, as if waiting for any sign that she might actually be lying, before he asked, "Are you from outside the Walls?"

 _"Walls?"_ This conversation was quickly leading to nowhere, she realized. "What kind of wall?"

Levi was staring at her as if she was crazy, she was certain of it, and she found herself staring at him as she suddenly seemed to recall him looking at her like that _before,_ in the haze that she could not seem to remember. She blinked a couple times, before finally allowing her gaze to settle onto her hands resting in her lap. She had… _touched_ him, she was certain of it, while he was looking at her like that, and then… then…

Then what had happened?

Erwin looked like he was about to ask something else, as she said, "I'm sorry, but… I can't seem to remember much of anything from the last couple days." She was not even sure it had only been a couple _days._ She looked back up at Levi, saying, "Did we…? Have we met before? I feel like we did, but…"

Levi barely even blinked. "That's fucking convenient."

She found herself almost taken aback by the response. "I'm… _sorry?_ "

"You don't remember almost being eaten alive?" Levi asked.

The question triggered something in her memory, because she _did_ remember something and it stemmed from her nightmare. She pulled the blanket tight again with the thought of that never ending darkness that had consumed her body and soul. Why had it felt so real? Why did she get the feeling that it _had_ been real? And why did the mere mention of being _eaten alive_ remind her of it?

"Miss Higurashi," Erwin looked almost concerned with the way she was beginning to hyperventilate. That inhuman look in his eyes had faded somewhat with the question Levi posed. "Captain Levi informed me that you healed his leg with some form of _light._ Can you please explain how you did that exactly?"

"I… what?" _What?_ Whatever he had been planning to ask, she had not expected it to be about her holy powers. She did not feel like she had exerted herself in any way spiritually, but she _must_ have if they were aware she even had them.

"This same light source is also capable of disintegrating Titans to ash, from what I understand," Erwin continued. "Does the power stem from you, or are you capable of teaching others how to perform such feats?"

"I'm a… _priestess."_ Was that the right word for it? "The power comes from inside me. I can't teach you unless you were born with it."

Erwin nodded, accepting the answer easily enough. "Are you capable of masking your Titan's presence with this power, Miss Higurashi?" That cold, inhuman shift occurred in his gaze once more, and it became blatantly obvious that he was attempting to bait her into discounting an answer she had already given.

"You keep saying that," she sighed. "What is a _Titan_?"

Erwin shifted, glancing down at Levi. The Captain gave him only a tiny nod in silent communication, before Erwin returned his gaze to her through the bars. "Are you capable of masking your presence at all then?"

"I can create a barrier," she admitted. "It's not very strong, though. I tend to walk through other people's barriers more than I make one myself." She noticed the unanswered question in his eyes, as she added, "It's like masking your presence. Nobody can see, hear or sense you if it's powerful enough."

The two men shared another brief glance. Erwin nodded after a moment, as he turned to gift her with a small smile that did _not_ reassure her in the slightest. "Thank you, Miss Higurashi. That will be all for now." Then he turned on his heel, simply walking away, and Levi went to follow him after staring at her for another long moment.

 _"Wait!"_ Kagome called, scrambling out of her bed. She hit the bars hard, as she yelled, "When are you going to let me out of here?!"

Levi glanced back over his shoulder at her, as he simply said, "We'll let you out when we're ready to deal with you, brat."

Staring into the darkness of the corridor beyond, Kagome quietly asked, "Could… could you make sure that torch doesn't go out? _Please?_ It's… _please."_

The Captain did not turn around again, but she heard him say, "I'll send someone down to replace it before it goes out," over his shoulder after a brief pause. The words gave her a peace of mind, as she sagged against the cold metal that held her prisoner.

She did not think she could handle being left alone in the dark anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Glancing down at the false documentation Erwin had handed him, Levi nearly scoffed. It looked like Shitty Specs had been very thorough in her examination of the girl, though he doubted that  _anyone_  in their right fucking mind would believe for a second that that scrawny thing was part of the Scouting Legion. They could dress her up all they liked, even going as far as to put her in the 3D Maneuver Gear for appearances, and it would not hide the obvious lack of muscle and training. That girl would never pass for a soldier, that was obvious, but he knew that the documents were Erwin's attempt to keep the girl from falling into the Military Police's hands without a fight.

They would not be able to hide a Titan Shifter with the ability to disintegrate a Titan to ash for very long, after all. Especially now that Erwin's decision making was being questioned for allowing the Female Titan to go on a rampage inside Wall Sheena without any attempts to receive cooperation from the Military Police.

Levi frowned down at the documents with the thought, knowing that it would be a fucking hassle if the damned bastards showed up on their doorstep to try and arrest Erwin  _now._  Shitty Specs had gone off to find some Minister that seemed to know about the mysterious Titan inside Wall Sheena, and Mike Zacharias had been sent to watch over most of the 104th Training Squad to determine if any  _other_  Titan Shifters were hiding among them after a few brief debates on the subject. They were stretched thin on capable soldiers at the moment, and while the documents were damn near identical to the real thing, he hated the thought of having to possibly smuggle the damned girl out of the castle to avoid any unnecessary questions.

She was still too much of an unknown. She had seemed genuinely confused the few times Erwin had gone to speak with her, and the answers she gave always seemed to be honest if the unwavering look in her eye was anything to go by. He had even heard from the Jaeger brat that she seemed to be really friendly when he had sent him down to give her her meals a few times, and had had to remind the boy that the girl could be putting on a damned good act to get close to him.

He was not surprised by the stupidity the brat showed, though, considering his reluctance to fight the Female Titan intent on capturing him once he realized her identity. He would need to beat that soft spot out of him sometime in the future, since it was obvious that the brat needed a reminder that they lived in a cruel environment that was not going to be willingly handing him roses anytime soon.

Levi almost sighed then. He was not surprised that the Jaeger brat had taken to the girl so quickly, despite the potential danger she posed. Even he was painfully aware that the girl did not seem to know  _what_  she was, and she had made no attempts to transform while in confinement. The way she had screamed the first she had seen a Titan suggested that she had never seen one before in her life, and she did not even seem to remember  _that_  horrific event now that she had woken. Though it was clear that she remembered  _something,_  no matter how many times she asked what a Titan  _was,_  if her aversion to being left alone in the dark was anything to go by.

If she was allied with the Armored and Colossal Titan, they had chosen a shitty pick, even if she was a Titan Shifter. She was too easily controlled by damned near anyone while stuck in her human form. Levi doubted he would even need to use his sword to kill her if she made a wrong move. He could probably break her damn neck with ease, and she would not be able to put up a decent fight while he did it, either. That simple fact, combined with her lack of knowledge on damn near  _everything,_  had him questioning why in the world  _anyone_  would have attempted to recruit her.

Maybe it had to do with her strange  _priestess_  powers, as she called them. It seemed far fetched, though, considering how counterproductive it would be to have someone capable of reducing everyone to  _ash_  if they decided to turn on you. The possibility was unknown, as they could not be sure whether or not her ability extended to Titan Shifters, and even Shitty Specs was reluctant to possibly lose the Jaeger brat in an attempt to find out. But the possibility was there, regardless, and was why Erwin was so determined to integrate the girl into the Survey Corps in an attempt to gain her loyalty.

How many scouting missions would go  _well_  with someone capable of feats no one else could ever hope to achieve? How many people would  _live_  because of it? Even if she never transformed they could retake Wall Maria, find the Jaeger brat's family basement, and potentially find a way to end the damn Titan rule with someone like her on their side. Humanity could  _win,_  if they could only keep the girl alive.

She was like a flickering possibility of  _hope,_  and he knew that Erwin was willing to do  _anything_  to keep that hope burning bright.

Finally tossing the false documents back onto the desk, Levi said, "These look good. If I didn't know any better, I'd probably say they were the real thing." They could not trust the girl in the slightest yet, but this was a step in the right direction. Humanity  _needed_  this chance.

"I expect you will be able to handle Miss Higurashi along with Eren?" Erwin merely asked in response. The Commander was calm and collected, as always, but Levi had been around him long enough to pick up on the way his fingers clenched a little tighter at the gamble he was about to take.

"So long as the brat doesn't go on another rampage, he could probably help me take the bitch down if she transformed again," Levi nodded. He doubted he would need the help, in any case. If it had not been for the steam, he would have cut the girl down after she ate Cadet Braun. Despite whatever abilities she had that transferred over into her Titan form, she had been as mindless as any Abnormal he had ever seen. It would be too damn easy. "I still think she's fucking clueless about it, though."

"Yes," Erwin agreed. "Hange believes that she may have suffered from some sort of memory loss at some point, however, which could be the reason she was left to wander outside the Walls by her comrades. She could not be for certain, considering Miss Higurashi has already healed whatever damage might have taken place if that were the case, but it is still a possibility."

Levi leaned his temple into his knuckle, his arm propped up against the armrest of the chair he was sitting in. He had considered the possibility himself, and knew it could be problematic if the girl started to regain whatever purpose she had had before now. "I doubt she would outright kill Jaeger in any case," he said. "The Female bitch was too damn eager to try and kidnap him, so their goal would probably be the same."

Erwin nodded, obviously having come to the same conclusion himself. It was part of the risk they had taken in allowing the Jaeger brat to bring her her meals in the first place, even if only infrequently. She had yet to show any signs of hostility or extreme interest in him, which had no doubt helped the Commander in deciding that  _maybe_  the girl might actually be as fucking clueless as she appeared to be.

"She does appear quite interested in  _you,_  though," Erwin's lip tilted up into a smirk. "I'm sure you've noticed that she seems to refer to you whenever she's unsure of what to say."

 _"Tch,"_  Levi almost rolled his eyes. "I was the first thing the brat saw when she came to." She claimed that she did not remember the event, but she clearly remembered  _him,_  if anything. It was almost amusing watching her silently seeking his eye, as if she was asking him for approval on her answer. The last time they had gone to speak to her about her background, she had almost flat out refused to even look at Erwin and instead gave every answer to him even though he never said a damned thing during the entire conversation.

"You are Humanity's Strongest Soldier," Erwin remarked. "Perhaps you make her feel safe?"

Levi smirked then, saying, "It'll make her easier to kill if that's the case."

"Hopefully we'll be able to utilize her abilities instead." Erwin looked out the window, and Levi wondered if he was imagining what a world without the need for Walls was like. The girl made that dream a possibility, and he supposed it really  _would_  be a damned shame if he was forced to put her down. "As such, as she seems to seek your approval, I am entrusting you with gaining Miss Higurashi's trust and cooperation. I also trust that you will be able to eliminate her should the need arise, despite this task."

"Putting her down will be easy, even if I'm her babysitter," Levi said. He had hoped the girl would take more of an interest in  _anybody_  else, to be honest. Even Shitty Specs would have been preferable, despite how much the woman panted over the girl and the many potential powers she might possess that they were unaware of. He did not make it a habit to  _befriend_  possible enemies, and he felt his nose wrinkle a bit at the prospect.

Erwin nodded, "Good."

Levi understood Erwin's decision, though, even if he did not like it. While he would have preferred Shitty Specs being the one assigned to gain the girl's trust and cooperation, he doubted that the Squad Leader would be able to turn her heart the other way if the girl managed to work her way inside it. If the girl turned on them, proving to be too dangerous to leave alive, Shitty Specs would hesitate.  _Anyone_  else would hesitate, even if only for a moment, and Levi knew that he would not.

He would kill the girl and move on if he had to. There would be no doubts, no hesitation. There would only be a lingering sense of remorse at having to extinguish that steadily burning  _hope_  as he wiped her blood clean from his blades.

"Hange provided me with Miss Higurashi's measurements," Erwin continued, resulting in a snort from the Captain. "I have already taken the liberty of obtaining a proper uniform for her to wear, though I suspect you may have to help her with the harness when she puts it on."

Levi narrowed his eyes then, allowing his hand to fall, as he glared at the amused look Erwin was giving him. "You want me to fucking dress her, too? Have Shitty Specs do it when she comes back, I'm sure she'd thrilled to get her hands on the her again. It wouldn't hurt the brat to stay down in confinement until she comes back."

"We want Miss Higurashi to trust us, Levi," Erwin simply said. "There's no given time frame on how long Hange will be gone, so what good will it do to keep her locked up for an extended period of time? I'm certain that even you can understand how it might benefit us to let her go out in the sun for a while, considering you've ordered  _everyone_  to make certain that the torch near her cell does not go out for any given reason." He seemed to notice the look in Levi's eye, as he continued, saying, "And I have already sent Mikasa Ackerman on another assignment, so I'm afraid she is unavailable."

"Tch," Levi scoffed. It did not surprise him that Erwin had picked up on that little tidbit with the torch. He was not enough of an asshole to leave the girl in the dark when she was clearly frightened by the prospect, especially when she had damn near begged him not to let the torch go out in the first place.

"And as so many of our soldiers are currently away on orders, I'm certain you could use an extra set of hands to clean. Perhaps she will prove to be better at it than Eren. How many times did you have him clean the windows until you were fully satisfied with them?" Erwin asked, though it was clear from his tone of voice that he already knew the answer.

"Just give me the fucking clothes," Levi snapped. "Do you want me to wash the brat myself, too, or do you think she's capable of that herself? I'm sure she's in need of one."

"It's my understanding that she asked Eren if she could have a bucket and some soap just yesterday, though she  _may_  still need one," Erwin chuckled, his eyes twinkling a little. "If she is not up to your standards of cleanliness, I would suggest taking her to the showers." He paused for only a moment, before adding, "I'm certain you can determine for yourself whether or not she may need assistance, Levi."

Levi nearly snarled at the amused taunt, knowing that Erwin was getting a kick out of this entire situation. He narrowed his eyes a bit further, watching as the Commander set the standard uniform and boots onto the desk before him to take for his given task. He snatched them up immediately, already on his feet, and prepared to go complete this assignment he disliked more with each passing second without saying another word.

"Levi," Erwin called when he reached the door.

The Captain of the Special Operations Squad turned his head, glaring over his shoulder.

"Do try to be polite to Miss Higurashi," Erwin reminded him.

The door slammed behind him a moment later, leaving the Commander alone in his office as he chuckled. It was probably best that most of the soldiers were gone for the time being,  _especially_  Shitty Specs, since Levi could already imagine the whispers and rumors that would have no doubt started the moment he finally dragged that girl into the shower to bathe herself. She was probably fucking filthy as shit, no matter how many damn buckets of water and soap the Jaeger brat happened to have brought her.

It was going to be a  _long_  day, he could already feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

"And then Mikasa kicked the guy in the knee! I think she was trying to aim higher, you know,  _there,_  but she was too short at that age. She got him good, though, and—!"

She laughed then, shaking her head at the mental picture of the girl Eren Jaeger described so well trying to kick someone  _there._  The boy tried to come to her otherwise dark cell every day, telling her that they had treated him much the same way when they discovered he was a Titan Shifter, but she suspected from the way he flinched that he had it  _much_  worse. There was a dark speck of fear that flashed through his aura every time he so much as mentioned it, and she often wondered what they had done to him exactly when her stay had been relatively quiet.

Her only visitors were usually Commander Erwin Smith and Captain Levi Ackerman, though she had been privileged to one brief visit from a Hange Zoë. She shuddered at the memory of the woman standing over her in the cell, wanting to inspect her as  _closely as possible_ , and wanting to know every intimate detail about her time as a Titan. The woman had honestly almost  _frightened_  her with her enthusiasm, and she had almost felt  _bad_  when she had to tell her that she just did not  _understand_  or  _know_  why they trying to convince her she was a… Titan Shifter like Eren.

Her eyes dropping away from Eren's bright green stare, she clenched her fists when she remembered how the Squad Leader had asked her if she remembered  _eating a soldier_. Reiner Braun, she remembered his name  _well._  Had she…  _really_  done such a horrible thing to someone else? Had she really  _eaten_  another person? Hange had been so adamant about her having done so that she had honestly wondered if she  _had_  while stuck in the dark, and she shuddered again with the thought.

The Squad Leader wanted her to  _transform_  again, with Eren's guidance, under the watchful eyes of the Survey Corps, but… what if she could not control it if they were right about her being such a terrible thing? What if she could not break free? What if she became lost in the darkness that had swallowed her whole for… however long she had been stuck there.

 _No._  She would not do it. She would not even  _try,_  even if it was possible, and she had tried to make it quite clear to the Squad Leader when she had told her so. If there was even a chance that she was what they claimed she was, she would not take that risk. She would not hurt anyone else, not under any circumstances, and…

She shuddered a little then, and tightened her grip on the thin blanket settled in her lap. She was more than a little thankful for Eren's presence in that moment, as she tried not to think about the endless darkness that had haunted her dreams since she had awoken in this place. She had slept very little over the last few days, almost too nervous to even shut her eyes after the second nightmare, and she was grateful knowing that her desire for someone to keep the torch nearby lit had been granted. That flickering flame made her feel safe, in a way, as it bathed her cell in a soft yellow glow and kept the darkness at bay.

"Hey, are you okay?" Eren asked softly.

"Oh, yes." She tried to smile at the concerned look the boy was giving her, but she knew that the look did not reach her eyes from the way his brow creased inward at her attempted reassurance. She quickly looked away from him then, watching the way the faint light coming from the torch flickered against the wall outside her cell. "I'm sorry. I was not listening."

Eren seemed to remember something then, as he scratched the back of his neck, and she glanced back in his direction with the sudden motion. Blinking curiously at the sheepish smile that crossed his lips, she wondered if she had missed something important about the story he had been trying to tell her or if he was embarrassed about having rambled on for so long to begin with.  _"Uh,_  that's okay," he said. "My story was kinda boring anyway."

"No!" she shook her head. "I like them. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I mean, it's just," he looked away from her and down the hall, "...oh,  _shit."_  It was almost cute the way he quickly got to his feet, picking up the bucket he had been sitting on, but her attention quickly turned to the slight panic that seemed to flash through his aura when he took another look down the corridor leading to her cell. She briefly wondered at the slight tinge of  _something else_  there again as she examined him, and once again found herself wondering if maybe that odd little something explained the strange presence within her own aura. The thought was quickly cut short, though, as Eren performed the same strange gesture he had given her the first they had met and had quickly had to explain was a form of salute. "Captain Levi, sir!"

Kagome felt the tension she had felt relax slightly then, as she shifted her focus away from the nervous boy awaiting his superior officer to arrive. She could not quite explain what it was about Levi's imposing aura that made her feel comfortable within his presence, but she could almost say she enjoyed whenever he was around. He rarely spoke, usually allowing Erwin to take the lead, but knowing he was  _there_  allowed her to focus on the shift of recognition and contentment in her aura while around him.

The Captain was as stoic as always when he stepped into view, but there was a clear sneer in his voice when he spoke, saying, "Don't you have better things to be doing than playing babysitter, Jaeger?" He turned those cool gray eyes onto her, even as he continued, "Or did you fucking forget that I told you to go shovel the stables after giving the Princess her meal?"

 _Princess…?_  Kagome blinked a few times at the term, as she silently watched the exchange.

 _"Uh,_  no, sir." Eren laughed nervously when Levi's gaze returned to him. "I'll get on it right away!"

The boy was already off and running by the time the Captain turned to her again, and Kagome tried to smile a little to ease the sudden tension she felt when she realized that the man had come alone. "Can I help you, Captain?" she asked, noticing the way his aura shifted angrily with the question. Had she upset him somehow? Maybe he and the Commander were unsatisfied with an answer she had given them before? She  _had_  had to lie to them  _just a little bit_  when they had asked about her family, after all, so maybe…

Levi pulled a set of keys from his pocket with the question, stepping up to the lock. It took him only a moment, before he had pulled the cell door open and tossed the clothes he was carrying across the distance between them. "Time out's over, brat," he said.

Fumbling in attempt to catch the material before it hit her in the face, Kagome gaped in surprise. "You're… going to let me out?" she asked slowly. The look he gave her clearly told her that he thought she was stupid for asking, and she could not stop the grin that started to form on her lips. They had kept asking about Titan Shifters, enemies, the land beyond the Walls, her abilities, and she had been so sure that they might keep her in this cell  _forever._  Locked away with only that tiny flickering flame to keep the darkness away. But… Levi was… he was…!

His eyes narrowed with the stupidly bright smile plastered on her face, but whatever he had planned to say was quickly erased with a,  _"Tch."_  Levi turned on his heel then, taking only a couple steps before turning back toward her when he realized she was not following him. "Are you coming, or would you rather I lock you up again?" he asked.

Quickly getting to her feet, she looked down at the pile of clothes and leather straps he had thrown toward her. "But…" she bit her lip, confused. "What about…?"

Levi looked her over, and for the first time he actually allowed his impassive features to sneer in disgust. "Jaeger might have brought you something to wash up with, but you're still fucking filthy like I said you'd be."

Kagome felt herself bristle at the comment, and she had to bite her tongue at the amused glance her narrowed eyes received in hopes he would not lock her back up for calling him a  _jerk._  She could think of several more creative things to call him in her native language that would suit the situation better, though, considering she had tried to best to keep herself clean with the pitiful bar of soap Eren had brought her. The boy was only allowed to give her so much water at a time, as well, and she was  _damned_  sure she had done a better job than most given the circumstances. " _I'm sorry?_ " she asked between clenched teeth.

Levi seemed to simply ignore her sudden change in attitude, as he once again turned on his heel to leave. "I'm going to take you to the showers, brat," he called over his shoulder. "You'll get the same amount of time as everyone else, and if you can't get yourself properly clean in those ten minutes, you'll get your new uniform fucking filthy, too."

"I'm  _not_  filthy," Kagome mumbled, quickly following after the Captain when he left her in the dust. If there was one thing she prided herself on, even while trekking through the feudal era without any access to plumbing, it was being able to keep herself clean, and she could  _not_  believe that he had the  _nerve_  to call her  _filthy._  She might not have had the luxury of an actual bath, but she had done everything that she possibly could with only a sliver of soap and a bucket of water she had to ration a good portion of for drinking throughout the day.

Though…

Reaching up to pull her fingers through her hair, she felt some of her anger dissipate with the feel of her limp locks. It had almost pained her not to attempt to wash her hair. It would have used too much of the water left behind for her to do so, and she had doubted that the soap Eren had given her would have really done anything for it. The chill of her cell had also been a deciding factor, considering she had had absolutely nothing but the thin blanket left for her to wrap herself in. She could have rung out as much water as she had wanted to, and she still probably would have soaked the material through.

It had been a better option than potentially catching a cold, at the very least.

Vaguely aware of another aura within the vicinity as they passed through another hallway leading out of the dungeons, Kagome allowed her hand to finally fall away from her hair. It would not do her any good to be mad at Levi over such a little thing,  _especially_  when she was grateful that he was taking her to get a proper shower. She would wash her hair as quickly as she possibly could in those ten minutes she was allotted, allowing whatever product they happened to have for such a task to wash over the rest of her before she scrubbed her skin raw until the water cut off. She would be  _damned_  if he called her filthy after she got out.

Levi remained oblivious to her shifting emotions, content to complete the journey in silence, as Kagome finally fell into step behind him with a resigned sigh. They had ventured beyond the dungeon within minutes, and she occupied herself with trying to take in the castle she had found herself in. There were not many windows, but those they walked by gave her a view of the inner courtyard and what appeared to be the stable area if the horses were any indication.

"Captain, sir!"

Looking up as another soldier saluted toward Levi when they passed, she smiled as the boy's blue eyes looked over her curiously. She nodded toward him, taking in his blonde hair, and wondered briefly if he was Armin. She was positive he was from the way Eren described him in his stories, but she did not have the chance to stop and introduce herself from the brisk pace Levi had set for them.

It did not take long before Levi finally stopped, and she got the impression that he only glanced back toward her to make sure she was still there. He opened the door to another room, and she followed him inside. Relief filled her at the sight of  _actual_  shower heads. She could only hope that they had invented shampoo in this place, and then she would be all set.

A towel hit her in the face, halting her train of thought, as Levi said, "Ten minutes, brat. Don't try to drown yourself in it while I'm gone."

Snatching the cloth from her head with a huff, Kagome snapped, "Will you  _stop_  throwing things at me?" She huffed when he seemed to ignore her comment entirely, returning to the door to leave. Dropping the towel onto the floor, she began to wonder why in the  _world_  her aura felt so comfortable brushed up against his own when she heard him call out to her one last time.

"And don't try to escape. I'd hate to have to break your neck."

Turning toward the door in surprise as it clicked shut, she allowed herself to stare at it for a few moments. The words quickly reminded her that these people did not trust her. Hell, they might never trust her. They had locked her in a cell with the assumption that she was a Titan Shifter, whatever  _that_  was, and were clearly fascinated by her abilities as a priestess. Commander Erwin Smith had been cunning in his attempts to make her slip into whatever they were waiting to hear fall from her lips, and just because they had released her did not mean they had believed everything she had told them.

Subconsciously rubbing at the back of her neck, Kagome felt her aura shift and settle contently against Levi's just outside the door. She sighed at the familiar acknowledgement, as she wondered just  _what_  it would take to earn a place among the Survey Corps when there was little hope of her finding her way home on her own.

What would it take to earn their trust?


	5. Chapter 5

Leaning against the doorway casually, Levi slanted another glance toward the wooden frame when he heard the muffled, " _Sore wa totemo yoi kanjidesu!_ " followed by a moan from the girl located inside. What the fuck was she doing in there, fucking playing with herself? He had never heard anyone derive so much pleasure from a fucking shower of all things, and he sneered lightly at the thought that the girl might be just as fucking filthy as she went in once her ten minutes were up. It would be just his fucking luck, but he was not about to scrub the girl down himself just to make sure she was up to his standard of cleanliness.

What the hell had she said, though? The quiet sounds of pleasure were obvious, but the words she had spoken were in a language he did not claim to understand. Was the language common outside the Walls? It was rather obvious from her slight accent and use of small phrases that English was not her first language, though she seemed to have a well enough grasp to fully understand what was being said to her at the very least. It certainly made things easier for them.

There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, though, like he had heard something similar in nature before. Long ago, perhaps, in the Underground. He pondered the thought with a scowl toward the door, wondering if the language had merely fallen out of practice and became forgotten within the Walls as people found a common language to use for communication. Was it connected to her heritage, perhaps? The fact that she was an Oriental? The bloodline was damn near extinct now, with most having disappeared into the hands of human trafficking bastards, and he supposed that there was a high possibility the language was merely that of her people.

Fixing his eyes on the opposite wall once more, Levi heard the disconnection of the water as it cut off abruptly. The girl gave a loud cry of protest, disbelief coloring the foreign words that spilled forth. His eyes narrowed in curiosity, as he heard her begin to shuffle across the floor quite loudly and give the towel he had thrown at her a slight shake after a minute of probably pouting at the shower itself. He waited patiently, hearing her moving around and ruffling through the clothes he had given her, before he had finally decided she had had ample time to dry off and dress herself.

He twisted the doorknob when he heard her shout, " _Wait!_ " and he paused until he heard what sounded like her crashing to the floor with a groan. The door swung open easily enough with a flick of his wrist. He might not be thrilled by this little mission Erwin had gifted him with, but he would be damned if he let the girl kill herself in the shower just because she was not ready and wanted to preserve her fucking modesty.

She was sitting on the floor, looking up at him then, and he snorted at the dark red hue that dusted over her cheeks when he caught sight of her predicament. He almost sighed at seeing her tangled in the harness, and wondered if the girl had any fucking idea what the fuck  _buckles_  were for. It was just his luck. Not only was the girl suffering from amnesia, a Titan Shifter and in possession of some type of power he had never seen before, but she was clearly fucking  _stupid,_  too.

At least she had gotten the rest of the uniform on correctly, though. She  _might_  just pass for a soldier under normal circumstances, despite her scrawny ass build, and even he might have overlooked her in a crowded area if her hair was pulled up. The thought caused his eyes to narrow slightly as he approached her, for it brought forth the question of why the Armored and Colossal Titan had left her wandering outside the Wall if they were comrades once again. Her obvious lack of training might have been questioned eventually, but there were plenty of places to hide in a crowd when nobody was really looking. The background check would have resulted in zero results, and by the time anyone thought to arrest her, she could have simply disappeared into the masses and became just another faceless soldier.

Catching her blue orbs with his own gray stare, Levi knew that her eyes alone would have given her away to another actually looking for anyone suspicious. She was no soldier. She gave away too much in that instant, before she looked away in embarrassment to stare awkwardly at the floor, and it cemented his earlier thought. If anyone had chosen this girl to infiltrate the Walls, they had chosen a  _really_  shitty pick. Titan Shifter or not, she should have been left at home.

"Problems, brat?" he asked finally, standing over her. He briefly noted with satisfaction that she seemed to know how to clean herself up, if anything. He really would have hated having to throw her ass back in the shower if he really had to, but it looked as if she had been quite thorough in her attempts to wash out her long locks and scrub herself clean in the time limit every soldier became used to over the years.

"I…" she looked like she was trying her hardest to look at everything  _but_  him, as her face darkened a little more and her hands clenched in the towel wrapped around her neck. "I… can't get this on. I don't know…"

"No shit." He found himself almost amused by the look she gave him with the phrase, as if  _daring_  him to make fun of her current situation. Levi ignored the look, however, as well as the slight squeal she released when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back up onto her feet without much effort. He noticed the faint fidget she gained when his eyes remained locked on the damn near impossible mess she had created by crossing the belts across her thighs in the completely wrong fashion. "How the fuck did you do this?"

"Well, I tried… but…" she shifted in embarrassment, and he saw her bite her lip when he glanced back up at her finally. "There's just… so many, and…"

With a resigned sigh, Levi decided that he really  _did_  hate Erwin for this particular task when he stepped closer to assist her and watched her nearly topple over again to escape him. The fucking brat acted like she was a fucking virgin or something. "What's the matter?" he asked, grabbing onto her arm to make sure she did not end up on the floor for a second time.

"I… I can do it!" she was waving her hand in between them then, obviously trying to fend him off for whatever reason. Her blush raced down into her neckline, her hands immediately going for the belts, and it became obvious to him after only a moment that she was only succeeding in making the problem  _worse_  somehow. She was never going to get herself out of that harness, and he would be damned if he was left standing there waiting for her to figure it out when he had other things that needed to be taken care of.

She squeaked at the first feel of his hands, stiffening as he unbuckled the first couple belts within seconds. The girl had somehow managed to loop the shoulder strap underneath one of the leg straps, and he questioned her intelligence again when he realized that she had buckled one of the belts down in the completely wrong buckle to begin with. It took him only a minute to release her from the death trap she had created, and Levi looked back up at her to find she was staring at the ceiling to avoid looking at him. "You need to take your boots off," he told her. "You've got the damned thing backwards."

"O…  _okay,"_  she nodded. She still refused to look at him, even as she took to the task and began to remove the boots while avoiding becoming tangled in the straps still secured around her lower legs. He watched as she paused afterward, before quickly removing the harness entirely with the realization that crossed her features in order to right it before he had the chance to attempt. "This way?"

"Yes," he replied. The less work he had to do, the better. He had not wanted to dress the fucking brat in the first place, and he was certain Shitty Specs would have been beside herself already at the chance to  _explore_  the Titan Shifter a little more. Levi felt his brow raise when her gaze shifted to the belts wrapped securely around his own thighs, but he found himself amused when she tried to mimic the style without his assistance.

At least she managed to get the buckles right this time.

The girl was determined, he would give her that, but when she snapped at belt around her waist into place, it became obvious that she seemed rather  _lost_  on how exactly the shoulder strap worked. He could not say he was surprised, especially since she had damn near killed herself with it in the first place. Her eyes flickered to his own harness again, and she bit her lip for a second time, no doubt confused when her visual aide was hidden beneath the military jacket he wore.

Stepping toward her again, Levi briefly noted that she did not flinch away like she had when he was so close to her thighs. He pulled the towel wrapped around her shoulders away without a thought, tossing the wet cloth onto the floor, and quickly pulled the remaining straps into place while she pulled her hair out of the way. The buckle across her chest snapped into place with ease within a moment, and he moved away from her again to grab the jacket she had left on the floor while she attempted to put the harness on originally.

"Thank you," she said when he handed it to her, and he merely nodded in response. It slipped into place easily, a mere flick pulling her hair free before it became trapped underneath the clothes, before she moved to put on her discarded boots once more. She finally looked up at him then, her face still dusted with a faint red blush, as she asked, "Does it look okay?"

Levi shrugged his shoulder lightly, saying, "You might pass for a soldier if the person looking is stupid enough to not notice how fucking scrawny you are." He noted the way she seemed to grit her teeth with the comment, her eyes narrowing somewhat in defiance. She did not say anything, though, merely looking away from him and toward the floor with a frown. "You'll need to pull your hair up, too," he told her. "Nobody is going to believe this charade for a second if you've got it down. You'd be dead if a fucking Titan got hold of it."

He watched as she lifted a hand to her head, touching the still somewhat wet strands. Her voice was tight when she said, "I don't have anything…" and he cursed Erwin again for not providing him with such a simple thing as a fucking hair tie. He would have to hunt one down, and he would be damned if he was forced to ask Shitty Specs to provide one for the girl. He did not need her panting over the girl just because she needed something to tie her fucking hair up with.

"We'll find one later," he told her.

She looked up at him in surprise, the defiance and anger in her gaze gone in an instant with the simple sentence. Her smile returned then, as she said, "Thank you. I don't want to be… eaten." She shifted with the word, and Levi caught the way her eyes flickered nervously with whatever thought went through her head. "Titans sound like…" she paused then, her brow furrowing, "like a nightmare."

Levi did not bother to respond to her assessment. The girl would no doubt learn soon enough that Titans were far worse than fucking nightmares. He could still fucking hear the ringing in his ears from her scream when she had damn near killed them both, and he frowned with the thought that she might freeze up a second time because of her amnesia. Somebody might die because of it, no matter how powerful her strange priestess powers proved to be. Hell,  _she_  might die because of it if he was not standing damn near on top of her, considering she would have no hope of using the 3D Maneuver Gear without extensive training and would be stuck on the ground otherwise.

_"Uh…"_

She was starting to fidget again under his intense stare, and Levi looked away from her as he spun on his heel. "Let's go, brat," he said. "I have other things I need to take care of today besides this shit." He had a vague sense that she was nodding at his back, but he ignored her as he moved toward the door and set a brisk pace away from the room without so much as looking to make sure she was following him. He knew for a fact that he probably had a pile of fucking paperwork sitting in the office Erwin had given him when he became a Captain, and he loathed the thought of it almost as much as he hated the thought of babysitting.

The walk was silent and uneventful with so many soldiers away, and Levi was somewhat satisfied that the girl seemed more preoccupied with observing her surroundings than attempting to talk his fucking ear off. He could hear the sound of her boots hitting the floor behind him, and he briefly wondered if she was naturally light footed to create so little noise while walking on stone. The boots had probably been worn in by a new recruit, and then pulled off their dead body to be handed to the next fucking bright eyed brat who thought going outside the Walls was all fun and games when they joined the Scouting Legion. That meant they were not new and uncomfortable, but even then he had expected her steps to be heavier in the new foot wear.

She walked almost like an assassin, and he might have believed she was one for moment if it was not for the way her face told him every little thought that passed through her mind. She reminded him of those damned bright eyed brats before they were suddenly screaming in terror at the reality of being devoured by a Titan, and Levi scowled a little more at the thought.

Whoever thought it was a wonderful fucking idea to allow the Titan Shifter to wander aimlessly outside the Walls should have  _really_  left her at fucking home.

Opening the familiar door he had stopped in front of, Levi turned his head to the girl peeking curiously over his shoulder into the room. He motioned her inside, before entering the room himself and shutting the door with a soft click. His pace was even and quick as he moved to the desk situated neatly near the opposite wall. "Make yourself useful," he told her, waving toward the neat pile of cleaning supplies he kept within the room at all times. "Clean this room while I'm working. If you don't do a shitty job, I might let you clean out in the corridor with the door open." Sitting down then, Levi quirked an eyebrow up slightly at the look she was giving him.

"This room  _is_  clean," she said slowly.

He knew what she meant almost immediately. The room was fucking spotless, after all, for the most part. Levi's face was impassive as he dragged his finger across the surface of his desk, rubbing his fingers together briefly in disgust at the light layer of dust that had gathered there. He stared hard into her dark blue eyes, as he said, "Clean it anyway, brat. I expect it to be fucking spotless by the time you're done."

 _"Fine."_  She huffed at him, giving him the brief impression that she wanted to stomp her foot with the command, but Levi dismissed her entirely once she had begun to move toward the cleaning supplies he kept ready at all times. He had more important things to worry about than an emotional Titan Shifter who clearly did not appreciate being bossed around at every opportunity. Besides, she would just have to fucking get over it, since he could easily lock her back up in her damn cell if she wanted to be stubborn.

He suspected that  _that_  was part of the reason she was keeping her mouth shut, after all, and he knew she was in for a nasty surprise when she realized that she was would be rooming in the dungeon alongside the Jaeger brat in case she accidentally transformed. He would have to make sure to lock the damn door, too, until he either succeeded or failed in this ridiculous fucking assignment Erwin had saddled him with.

Hours later, with the door slightly ajar, the Captain of the Special Operations Squad stared curiously out into the corridor as the girl repeatedly raced by the door in a hunched over position to clean the floor. He watched as she damn near hit the stone face first outside the door due to a crack in the floor, and wondered if her amnesia had made her forget what a fucking mop was. Just what the fuck was she doing?

After a few more moments of silent confusion, Levi finally shrugged and turned back to the last few documents he needed to go over. At least the girl was capable of cleaning better than the Jaeger brat.

* * *

 _Sore wa totemo yoi kanjidesu! -_ That feels so good!


End file.
